


Bitter

by iArgent



Series: Bitter, Sweet, Salty, Herbal [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Desk Sex, M/M, Magic lesson gone sweet and spicy, Mentioned polyamory, One day I'll edit before posting, Overstimulation, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Shadowgast, but it is not this day, mistakes are mine, no beta we die like men, sorta - Freeform, two idiots pretend they aren't in love already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Caleb and Essik both prefer to be with more than one person. But that comes later, for now It's just Caleb and Essik in a nice empty library with their emotions and Essik's libido.





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> SO
> 
> I GUESS IT'S A SERIES
> 
> GET READY FOR CLAYDOMESSIK
> 
> But first, desk sex.

They were getting closer.

 

It wasn’t a thing they’d seemed to seek out. But somehow overnight Caleb had found…a partner of sorts.

 

“Ja, so I need to follow the somatic components exactly or…”

 

“Or you’ll blast yourself back a few feet, spin, and land in my breakfast.”

 

Caleb felt himself flush “I do believe I’ve apologized.”

 

He wasn’t facing Essik. Sometime around the drow’s startled yelp as the human had flown across the table, knocking his tea and plate to the ground, Caleb had stopped making eye contact. Instead choosing to look out the window over the endless night of the city. He repeated the motions with his hands, carefully and non-magically this time, slightly worried he’d wind up covered in bacon again.

 

“Hmmm. More like this.” a soft voice whispered into his ear, long fingers curling around his wrists, nudging them in a specific direction a half inch off what he’d been doing. Caleb absently took note while leaning back into Essik who’s front was plastered to him, chin resting disconcertingly on his shoulder.

 

“So…” And he moved their connected arms in the same motion. “Not this.” And he repeated his earlier movements.

 

“Such a smart boy. Sweet thing.”

 

Caleb blushed to the roots of his hair. “We are working.”

 

“Don’t let me stop you.” Essik teased, hands releasing Caleb’s to slide to his hips. “You’re doing so well. He turned his head to slot his lips under Caleb’s ear. “Good boy.”

 

“Nnnng.”

 

“What was that?” Essik teased at the involuntary noise Caleb choked out. Sliding fingers up under the loose shirt Caleb wore after the bacon incident. Slipping one hand up over his heart, hand splayed, another trailing like thick honey to his stomach, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his sleeping breeches.

 

“I’m…We…Um, we are working, Shadowhand.”

 

“Really?” Essik breathed, hands gripping all the skin he could for a moment, soft hair smelling faintly bitter with his soap. “Because I think you’re practicing in my library instead of eating breakfast.” He nipped at a scarlet ear “After spending the night bouncing on my cock like a dream.”

 

“Essik.” Caleb breathed, eyes fluttering shut as the Shadowhand slid the fingers he’d been teasing with fully into the soft pants, gripping his cock and teasingly stroking. Caleb leaned his head back, eyes half open as Essik drew small, tight circles on his belly as the other hand toyed with him. “You are insatiable.”

 

“I haven’t had such a fun bed partner in a while.” Essik admitted. “Individually or with a group.”

 

Caleb laughed, startled, as Essik swiped over his tip. “Oh, prefer more than one partner?”

 

“Is that an issue?” Essik never stopped his movements, Caleb felt his lips curl into a satisfied smile as he jerked in the drows hold.

 

“Reminds me of an old friend.” Caleb murmured, batting Essik’s hands away and shakily stepping away, turning to face the music, flushed and wanting and a little put out at his practising being interrupted.

 

Essik let him go easily stepping back with that irritating perfect smile, patience in every line of his body. “A bad memory.”

 

Caleb felt the usual sting try to penetrate the vaguely euphoric state he was sinking into his head, heat leeching from his limbs. “The most recent one. I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Essik nodded, stepping forward carefully “I’ve made you unhappy.” He seemed weirdly apologetic about it. Hands reaching out to pull Caleb to him, the embrace uncharacteristic. “My apologies.”

 

The wizard hummed, tilting his head down to swipe his tongue over a steady pulse. “Make me forget?”

 

“As you wish, sweet thing.” Essik breathed, directing Caleb’s chin up to press their lips together.

 

Somehow Caleb ended up bent over the desk in the corner. His desire for the carefully scrawled notes warring with his inability to keep his eyes open as Essik pistoned in and out of him, the delicate desk rattling as Caleb tried not to drool on anything.  

 

Caleb rocked up on his toes as Essik gripped his hips tighter and angled to hit the sweet spot inside of him. “Mmm. Would you…mind?”

 

“Mind what, dearest?” Essiks voice composed, already shifting his stance.

 

“Harder, right there.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Caleb’s head hit his crossed arms on the desk, bending as much as he could to take Essik where he wanted.

 

Sharp nails trailed up one thigh, making Caleb’s cock twitch as he gasped into the wood of the desk.

 

“You seem to like it when I’m…farther from human.” Essik murmured, replacing the scratching hand on his hip and removing the other to tangle in Caleb’s hair. “I can give you more?”

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

Essiks pace didn’t falter “Is that a yes, dearest?” He said, almost nonchalantly s he wrenched Caleb’s head back and sank his teeth into the humans throat.

 

Caleb came, harder than he ever had, the twin pinpricks of Essik’s elongated canine teeth digging into the soft skin of his throat as he babbled something about fangs or talons.

 

Essik, ever considerate, had paused, letting Caleb flutter and clench around him, thrusting playfully a few times and humming. “Delightful as ever, Widogast.”

 

The redhead had some trouble making his mouth work again, tongue too large for his mouth and jaw too relaxed to care about tightening enough to speak. “Finish, I can’t do more.” His words were a little slurred, but overall clear.

 

“I’ll thank you for it.”

 

Caleb gripped the desk weakly as Essik began thrusting again, stomach squirming and ass just a little too sensitive for it to be as good as he wanted. But he shifted his hips and planted his feet as he had in his teenage years to try and tighten through the over-stimulation. And much like Eodwulf before him, Essik seemed delighted, Nipping softly at the back of his neck and trying to hurry things along.

 

When Essik came, he was quiet. As Essik usually was. And for a moment Caleb was a little horrified that Xhorhasian nobility had just bent him over a desk in his private library, but a moment later, breathing heavy in the large room, he just felt satisfied.

 

Essik’s hand locked around his throat to drag him back up, plastered to Essik’s front, tilting his head for a sloppy kiss.

 

“Every time better than the last.” Essik praised.

 

“I try.” Caleb teased halfheartedly, too lax for their banter. He leaned in again and tangled their tongues. “I’m a mess.”

 

They were both a mess. Essik had apparently undone his breeches and untucked his shirt, while Caleb’s breeches had been pulled down around his ankles, shirt over a lantern somewhere to the side. As a result both were liberally coated in slick and rapidly cooling cum.

 

“Well, I can fix you up.” Essik muttered against his mouth “A little. Then, we could take a bath.”

 

“I don’t have time for a joint bath.” Caleb admitted woefully, between deep kisses, I have to get home, I’ve been trying to get ready for days.”

 

Essik made a vaguely unhappy noise. “Ah yes, your journey to the Empire.”

 

“We plan to return.”

 

For a moment, heat flared in Essik’s eyes, a sort of strange possessiveness that made Caleb’s stomach squirm half in pleasure half in discomfort. They weren’t sure if Xhorhas was permanent. Caleb and several of the others lived in the Empire. Nott wanted to go home, Caleb, maybe, wanted to go home. But there was something here. Something about waking up in Essik’s bed, sharing bitter kisses, learning magic for breakfast, being treated like someone desirable. He liked it.

 

“I want to come back.” That much was true.

 

Essik didn’t say anything, fixing him with a strange look and sinking to his knees with a half bashful smile that seemed precious and out of place on his handsome face. He twirled a single finger in the air until Caleb turned back to brace on the desk. Tensing at the first soft brush of tongue on his rim, shivering as Essik gently lapped at his own spend on Caleb’s thighs. Whimpering as the tongue wriggled inside to lap at his abused walls, toes curling as a soft heat kindled in his stomach.

 

When Essik stood, Caleb was panting softly, fingers delicately brushing his still limp cock, wishing his refractory period was faster. Essik seemed happy enough, slowly licking his lips, pushing his forehead to Caleb’s temple. “Sweet, everywhere.”

 

“You mix well with me.”

 

Essik’s eyes narrowed as his dark cheeks looked just a little more purple. “You get the first bath, then home.”

 

“Yessir.”

 

Essik squirmed “Widogast you can’t say things like that to me when you’re leaving.”

 

“I’ll be back.” Caleb said it before he could stop himself. The promise heavy in his chest.

 

“You don’t owe me anything, Caleb.” Essik seemed to be aiming for nonchalance but the weight of his stare was ruining the impact. “We aren’t…We are.” Essik stumbled over his words. “You’re not tied to me, you can just. I’d understand.”

 

Caleb, usually emotionally illiterate, got the opening. “Perhaps I will.”

 

Essik’s full lips pressed into a tight line, involuntary if Caleb knew anything about the drow.

 

“You did say you liked playing in groups.” Caleb teased, the levity feeling odd in the now heavy space. “I’ll bring back a lover or two and let you break them in. I can share.”

 

“So, you’d like to continue our…dalliance?”

 

Caleb pursed his lips “I would.”

 

“And you’d…like to…share lovers.”

 

“I..if that’s. I’m.” Caleb’s mind went screaming back into his head, the confidence and forwardness of a moment ago fading into the broken glass of his silence.

 

“That…Sounds enjoyable.” Essik said slowly, eyes flickering to the side momentarily. “I’m sure whoever wins your heart will be…as…um.” He stopped. “I’m sure they will be similarly remarkable.”

 

“You’ll get to find out.” Caleb promised, voice low and fervent. Mouth and heart ignoring his brain in all things for the moment.

 

Essik looked curious for a moment. “You…prefer multiple partners. Not just…something you’ve done.”

 

Caleb, if possible, turned redder than ever. “Erm. Ja. I’m. It’s.”

 

Essik placed a long finger on Caleb’s lips. “I…prefer that too.” He hesitated “I’m glad our dalliance will continue. I look forward to who you select. Or, whom.” The friend with the same preferences? Essik burned to ask, anticipation coiling around his melancholy. But Caleb’s brief mention had soured the mood almost immediately.

 

Caleb gripped the hand holing a finger to his mouth, kissing the digit before curling the hand into a fist to be held between his own hands, pale and shadowed hands twined, looking as if it was a pact rather than a momentary affectionate gesture. “I’ll be back. And you’re…free to select as well.”

 

Essik tilted his head. “I think, I’ll wait, I want to see who else can make you drool onto my notes.”

 

Caleb’s eyebrows flew up, releasing Essik’s hand to swat him on the shoulder. “Rude.”

 

“Go take your bath, Caleb.” Essik ordered, seeming lighter. Swatting at Caleb when he shuffled around to pull up the borrowed pants.

 

“If I don’t see you before I leave.” Caleb whispered as he paused walking by to the bath. “Goodbye.”

 

He expected to pass unhindered, in silence. But Essik’s hand snagged his elbow as he walked by, Lips pressed to his ear as he hissed a string of words that made Caleb’s heart and stomach twist and burn.

 

“That’s a thing to say.” He demurred, blushing so hard he felt faint. Essik grinned, a sharp, pretty thing, and waved, gliding away without turnng, and slipping out a different door.

 

Caleb tried to rush the bath, still a vibrant red.

‘Do warn your sweetheart, when next we meet, I’ll bed you in front of them and show them how to make you make that adorable noise.’

 

He had no doubt Essik would make good on that promise.

 

It was a weird relationship.

 

Caleb found he would miss him while they were away. Miss his patience, his intensity…his kindness and affection. His magical skill. The sharp smile he saw rarely. His sexual prowess. His determination. His focus. The way he kissed in the morning when sex wasn’t an option but gently caressing each other and basking in the intimacy was. The vaguely sarcastic way he interacted with his family. The bizarre trust he had in Caleb.

 

Yes. Caleb would miss Essik Theylas, and he would be delighted to return to him when they returned.      

 

  


End file.
